Conclusion
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Casey has come to a conclusion about her and Derek. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Well, this is my first LWD one-shot in awhile, now isn't it? It's not too long. But here it is. Oh and look out for my new LWD multi-chapter story. Since LWD sort of won in my poll, I've begun a multi-chapter for the category. I've got a few chapters done and I like how it's coming together so far. So, check it out. Until then read this little fic. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Conclusion**

The Venturi-McDonald household was quiet. George and Nora had taken the three younger kids out, leaving Casey and Derek in the house by themselves. Once the rest of the family was out of the house, Derek had situated himself on his bed, content to enjoy his lazy day by relaxing and doing nothing. He knew Casey was around somewhere but as long as she wasn't bothering him, he could care less where she was. That wasn't the whole truth, but at the moment he was more or less happy to believe that it was. He put in his headphones and let the music drown out the silence. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes—completely at peace.

Casey, on the other hand, was in her room, completely on edge. She had something on her mind that she had been thinking about for a long time. She was contemplating bringing it to Derek's attention, _finally_. She had _almost_ told him what she was thinking about many times, but she had always chickened out at the last moment before she did. She frowned as she mulled over the circumstances—the house was empty, Derek would be more receptive if he was on his "lazy day" kick. She couldn't find a better opportunity than this one. She had to take it. So, she mustered up every ounce of confidence that she could and headed for Derek's room where she was sure to find him.

At the sound of his door opening, Derek opened his eyes. He groaned as he caught sight of his intruder. He pulled his headphones out of his ears as he sat up, "What do you want Casey?"

"I've come to a conclusion recently, regarding us," Casey began before she could stop herself. She walked over and sat down next to Derek.

"And what's that Princess?" Derek asked, not bothering to deter the glare he was sending her.

"I've found that our fights are nearly 90% based on sexual tension," Casey answered simply. Her voice sounded nearly _clinical_ as she recited the one sentence she had been trying to say to him for the longest time.

Derek nearly choked on his own tongue, as he hurried to exclaim, "What?"

"Well," Casey began to explain, "_Clearly_, neither of us has been able to accept that we have to live with an attractive member of the opposite sex. With no other outlet for our frustration, we fight."

Derek laughed lightly, "Who ever said that I find you attractive?"

"You didn't have to say it. You show it in the way you fight with me," Casey responded.

"You're delusional!" Derek scoffed, though he couldn't deny that he thought she was attractive.

"I'm just being logical," Casey shrugged. She was unsure of where the casual attitude she had at the moment was coming from—because inside her stomach had decided that it would like to tie itself into every different knot known to man.

"Always the keener," Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Perhaps a simple test of my theory is in order. If you can prove me wrong, then I can surely lay my argument to rest. But if I'm right, you'll have to admit it," Casey suggested.

"What do you suggest Spacey?" Derek scowled with his confusion evident on his face.

"A kiss," Casey replied confidently.

Derek snorted, "A kiss? With you? Like me kiss you? Like our lips touching each other?"

"If you would like the dictionary definition of a kiss, I could give it to you," Casey responded. "But you of all people should know what a kiss is."

"Of course I do!" Derek snapped. "I'm just trying to process what you've just asked me to do. You're crazy to think I could ever willingly kiss you."

"Then I'll kiss you," Casey shrugged.

Before he could protest, she had climbed over his lap and pressed her lips to his. He wasn't sure which surprised him more: that he was kissing Casey or that she had been the one to initiate it. But either way, he wasn't going to let her get away with whatever she was trying to do. If she wanted a kiss, he would give her the best kiss she had ever had.

When she had lunged at him, she had wound up straddling him. As she kissed him, one of her hands slid into his hair, coming to rest at the back of his neck. The other hand kept a gentle grip on his shoulder. As he began to kiss her back with more force, he let a hand tangle in her hair, anchoring her in the kiss. His other hand found its way to her hip. He used it to keep her body resting firmly against his. But as he began to get into the kiss, his grip tightened pulling here even more flush against him. Her body was deliciously pressed up against his. There was no space to speak of between them. When he was sure she wasn't going to move away, his hand rose to the small of her back. His fingers gently stroked the skin exposed there as her shirt rode up. As he appreciated the silky smooth quality of her skin, he nearly forgot why he was doing what he was doing.

Casey broke away from the kiss slightly to let out a sigh of a moan, and Derek took the chance to whisper against her lips, "Where are you going with this?"

Casey was breathing heavily, but she managed to ask, "Do you want to argue with me right now?"

"No," Derek answered, and began to place feather-light kisses along her jaw. He let his lips trail down to her neck. He let his face nuzzle in the crook of her neck as his lips sought out her pulse.

"See? It's working," Casey breathed. She bit her lip as Derek found her pulse point and began to suck on it gently. She tilted her head to give him better access. She vaguely registered he was probably going to leave a mark. "If we work out our sexual frustrations in their natural ways, then we won't fight as much."

"Proves nothing," Derek's head shot up so he could capture her lips again. He kissed her soundly, letting his tongue slowly explore her mouth before pulling away to finish, "I never want to fight with a girl I'm kissing."

Casey wanted to retort that, that had been her point exactly, but Derek silenced her argument with another kiss. She regretted not coming to him with this conclusion earlier. She finally understood what all those girls had been talking about when they complimented Derek's _abilities_. But she was sure certain they had all been modest with their recounting because this was far better than anything she had ever heard about. She felt as if her body was on fire everywhere she touched him—which was _everywhere_. Unaware of her movements, Casey pressed closer to him, unintentionally rocking her hops against his. Derek let out a low groan. His hands gripped her hips and pushed her away from his body. She made a strangled sound of protest before she realized his intentions. He situated her next to him, laying her down against his pillows. He smirked as he crawled over her. He lowered his lips a breath away from hers.

"But," Derek added, "I have no objection to doing this more often."

Her response stuck in her throat at the expression on his face. Her bright smile was just visible before he closed the distance and kissed her again. Yes, she should have reached this conclusion much earlier—then she could have discovered this feeling sooner.


End file.
